Días de lluvia
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Tan sólo un día más de lluvia para Arthur, viviendo su soledad infinita. Una triste y corta historia o más bien, un triste momento de este personaje lleno de pensamientos y sentimientos.


**_Bueno, pues un fanfic más de esta pareja (mi segundo). Realmente, necesitaba desahogar un poco mis sentimientos de alguna manera. Y que mejor que un fanfic. Así que, sin más tapujos.. me siento igual que Arthur en esta historia. _**

**_Podría decirse que va dedicado a cierta persona que para mí aún es, y siempre será, especial. No sé si lo leerá, tampoco voy a dar a tendencia a que lo haga._**

* * *

Por naturaleza, las personas creen. En Dioses, en objetos, en otras personas… Aunque ellas quieran desconfiar, aunque deseen ser precavidas, para sentir seguridad en su vida y en el mundo necesitan al menos confiar en ciertas puntualidades.

Con lo mentiroso que es el humano y lo mucho que podía confiar una persona de otra, ni en ocasiones era necesario el tiempo y la cercanía.

¿Cuál fue la última vez en la que él depositó sus confianzas en algo? Se preguntaba Arthur mientras encajaba la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su apartamento, invadido por la oscuridad de la noche que reinaba en aquel momento. La abrió y con cuidado la empujó con la mano que agarraba el maletín de piel.

Sí, ya recordaba la última vez que había confiado, y amado también, en alguien. Después de todo, ambos términos estaban conectados. Si amabas a una persona debías confiar en ella, y por amarla, en fin de cuentas, se convertía en la persona en la que más confiabas.

Con su habitual gesto irritado entró por el pasillo, colocando las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor. Tras cerrar la puerta, encendió el interruptor más cercano y de esa forma, colocó el abrigo negro y el maletín en el perchero de al lado de la puerta.

Él tenía una concepción del mundo quizá diferente a muchas personas. Sólo una vez, tan sólo una pequeña vez, esa visión se transgiversó, creando un haz de luz en aquella opaca tiniebla que había invadido siempre su futuro.

Y es que Arthur tenía muy claro que nada duraba para siempre. Ya no sólo porque la vida fuera corta y todo el mundo tenía que morir, tarde o temprano. Sino porque él sabía que las personas no podían estar siempre a tu lado. Vivas o muertas, ellas debían alejarse de ti en algún momento.

Por tanto, ¿Para qué depender de algo que desaparecerá dentro de un tiempo? La dependencia a algo, y más a una persona, luego se convertía en dolor. En un dolor trágico difícil de soportar que amargaba y sobre todo, desesperaba.

El resto solía negar tales afirmaciones, sí. En especial, aquellos felices como Feliciano, Francis, entre otros.

El inglés se acomodó en el sofá del comedor que aún mantuvo a oscuras. Con la poca luz que venía del pasillo, contempló su mano que alzó hacia el techo. Se miró los dedos que estaba tensando.

No pensaba así porque estaba amargado. Quizá pensando así era lo que le amargaba. Aún así, prefería ser consciente de ello. No más dolor, las personas no te acompañan hasta la muerte. Todo eso era una farsa.

Bajó la mano poco a poco hasta posarla en el pecho. Sabía que a veces las personas amadas duraban hasta tal punto. ¿Pero era cierto? ¿De verdad tantos años se habían amado? O en realidad… ¿Dependían tanto el uno del otro que no se alejaban por miedo a quedar solos?

Había que ser realista. Simplemente realista. Al final, el amor pasaba a necesidad y conveniencia, nada más. Y por ello, la existencia de amados que duraban hasta tal situación.

Se volteó hacia un lado y observó el suelo de la habitación. Entrecerró los ojos verdes que brillaban con aquella poca luz. Él no quería un falso amor, no quería algo por conveniencia, quería un verdadero amor.

Como aquel amor que creyó una vez y que, de nuevo como todo, se disolvió.

- Soy un idiota…-murmuró para sí mismo convirtiéndose así en un murmullo casi inteligible al apretar la boca contra el brazo estirado.

_Bajo las sábanas blancas, en aquel frío invierno, estaban tapados y disfrutando del calor corporal que se daban el uno al otro desnudos. Notó como la mano de éste le acariciaba el torso, bajando lentamente hasta rozar su estómago y pelvis. _

_- Alfred…-lo llamó en aquel momento y la cabeza de éste se ladeó hacia arriba para penetrarle con aquellos ojos color cielo.- Alfred, ¿Cuánto me amas?…_

_Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del americano, la mano siseó hasta salir de las sábanas y así acariciarle el rostro. _

- _Te amo tanto que nunca te dejaré solo, pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo.-le farfulló acercando el rostro al suyo y rozando los labios en su piel al decir aquellas palabras, provocándole cosquilleos con su aliento. _

_Arthur cerró los ojos lentamente, asimilando aquellas palabras nuevas para él, o al menos eso quería pensar: que fueran diferentes a las demás. Y por primera vez, creería en esas palabras que hacia años catalogaría como huecas. _

Alzó un poco la cabeza al escuchar el incesante goteo. Pudo ver por los cristales de la ventana más cercana como gotas empezaban a caer cada vez más rápido desde el cielo. Aquella noche llovería. Y desgraciadamente, contemplaría la lluvia solo. Como siempre había pensado que terminaría. Quizá en el fondo lo esperaba, aunque sabía que no en aquellos momentos. No en esos momentos en los que había pasado con él, no en esos días de lluvia que en su entonces sí que los había compartido.

- _llueve…-titubeó tembloroso saliendo de sus comisuras vaho. Con cuidado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar por la ventana y ver como la lluvia manchaba los cristales. _

- _¿tienes frío?-le respondió el otro apretando así con las manos la manta que tapaba su cuerpo, acomodado encima de la mesa. _

- _Realmente no tanto.-a pesar de la respuesta se apretujó contra el tejido mientras volvía la cabeza hacia delante para ver al muchacho. - Estoy acostumbrado a los días de lluvia y frío. _

_En ese silencio, los ojos de Arthur se rasgaron como dos rajillas, observándole detenidamente. _

- _Cuando no discutimos, parece esto tan tranquilo...-añadió entonces. _

_La sonrisa infantil del americano fue la respuesta, para luego abrazarle y rodearle con aquellos grandes brazos que tanto le cobijaban. Aquella risa que en ocasiones lo impacientaba, pero que en aquellos momentos sonaba agradable. Una risa mezclada con el tintineo de aquellas gotas tan frías que, en conjunto, se volvían una hermosa melodía. _

Por un momento aquella risa volvió a sus oídos, como si pudiera escucharse de algún lado. Fue tal la sorpresa, que el bello de la nuca se le erizó, sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Con cada extremidad tensa, volvió a mirar por la ventana, como la lluvia había aumentado y ahora no podía si quiera verse el otro lado de la calle. La noche incluso se había vuelto más oscura.

En el tiempo en el que dio un parpadeo, contempló entre las gotas una silueta familiar que no tardó en desaparecer. Miró alarmado donde la había visto y con el corazón en un puño, se alzó corriendo del sofá para arrimarse a la ventana.

No tardó en abrirla. Ignoró el frío que el viento de la lluvia daba, también la humedad de ésta que no tardó en mojarle el rostro. De esa forma, el ruido de la lluvia aumentó, resonando en sus oídos fuertemente. Entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver a través de la lluvia. Pero no, la silueta no volvía a aparecer.

A pesar de saber que siempre quedaría solo, por un momento había tenido la estúpida esperanza de que podría volver a tener la oportunidad. Era como si, por momentos, su cabeza de verdad quisiera creer en los finales felices, en _un para siempre_. Quizá más que su cabeza era su corazón.

Para que mentirse así mismo, eso no era cierto. Un trueno resonó muy cerca, y el relámpago no tardó en aparecer y alumbrar por unos segundos la estancia a oscuras que le rodeaba.

¿Por qué a pesar de no creer, en aquellas noches de lluvia continuaba esperándole?

_Alfred lo abrazó fuertemente contra él, haciéndole callar de repente. Apoyando la cabeza y manos sobre su pecho, Arthur parpadeó asustado con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En cuanto asimiló, se apartó de él con brusquedad. _

- _¡Alfred, te he dicho que no estoy para abrazos!- bramó con un irritante tono .-¡Perdona…!_

_A veces tenía esos días. Esos días que era la persona más repelente del universo. Suponía que esos días los podía tener todo el mundo, aún así se sentía muy único y especial y eso no le agradaba en absoluto. _

_Salió de la casa, sabiendo que si se quedaba allí más tiempo más con Alfred lo pagaría con él. Se había esforzado mucho desde que empezaron juntos a no ser tan cascarrabias, sobre todo en aquellos días. Se había esforzado en mostrar su amor todo lo posible, ahora no quería arruinarlo. _

_Sabía que había rechazado su abrazo, pero cuando estuviera más calmado y tranquilo volvería para devolvérselo. _

_Y así hizo, sin embargo al volver pudo contemplar algo que ojalá nunca hubiera visto._

- _Mira, Matthew, no funciona así que… No hay otra que dejarlo._

_Las palabras de Alfred se repitieron en su cabeza por una y otra vez. No tardó en silenciar sus movimientos y en esconderse lo suficiente como para que no le vieran ninguno de los hermanos. Tan enfrascados en el tema, ni siquiera le habían escuchado llegar a casa. _

_Se podía imaginar de qué hablaba Alfred pero no quería asimilarlo. No…_

- _Bueno, si tú piensas que es lo mejor para ti y para Arthur, yo te apoyaré, Al.-fue lo que respondió la voz pausada de Matthew. _

_Sí, estaban hablando de lo que él imaginaba. No quiso escuchar más, para él esas palabras ya eran tan dolorosas…_

**_El hilo débil y fino que unía a ambos se quebró en ese momento. Un hilo que él había forjado con esfuerzo, con esmero y en especial, con esperanza. Esa esperanza ahora quedaba tan lejos, tan falsa. _**

_Aún siendo un impulso del americano del que luego se arrepentiría, aún siendo tan sólo pensamientos que había compartido con su hermano, Arthur se sentía mal. Sentía como si esa mentira que había evadido siempre volviera de nuevo. _

_El mundo que había rechazado para creer en algo que iba en contra de sus principios, resurgió. _

_Tan frágil… Prefería ocultar esa fragilidad que había mostrado a Alfred aquellos días en sus momentos de ansiedad pero que ya, con tanta duda, no tenía sentido alguno. _

_Y por esa razón, porque él mismo lo decidió, dio fin a la relación entre él y Alfred. _

**¿Dónde estaban aquellas palabras, ese "pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado"?**

Al mismo tiempo que resonaba otro trueno, el timbre de la casa sonó.

En tan sólo un minuto ocurrió todo de golpe. Arthur se alzó rápido, corrió por el comedor casi tropezando con el dobladillo de la alfombra. Esquivando las sillas, la mesita del recibidor, llegó a la puerta con la cual casi chocó por no frenar a tiempo. Su mano nerviosa abrió de un impulso, con su respiración cortante rompiendo el silencio, su corazón alterado, clavó la mirada al frente donde…

_No le esperaba nada. _

Sólo la lluvia caer, con ese olor a tierra mojada.

Sus ojos brillaron al llenarse de lágrimas. Porque a pesar de no creer en nadie, aún tenía la esperanza de que Alfred volvería.

_Ni con miles de disculpas ese hilo pudo volver a forjarse. Por ende, no tenía sentido seguir con Alfred si ya no creía en él. Y si ya no creía en él, Alfred no tenía por qué volver. _

_Eso dolía, dolía porque continuaba amándole. _

Finalmente se desbordaron las lágrimas de sus ojos, acompañando las gotas de lluvia que caían frente a él.


End file.
